A Secret
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry tells Ginny a secret.


**Written For:**

 **Beta'ed by the absolutely, fabulous Sophy.**

 **Last Ship Sailing:  
** _Prompts - (word) beneficial / (dialogue) "Tell me I'm wrong. I dare you." / (emotion) scared_ **  
**

 **Once Upon a Time:** Emma Swan  
Prompt - _write about a Gryffindor_

 **The Hunt is On Challenge  
** _Prompt - Ginny Weasley, romance_

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge  
** _Prompt - Write about a bi/ace/pan/or trans character_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW Rachel's Sister  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about Harry and Ginny._

xXx

 **A Secret**

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing's wrong," Harry murmured, eyes focused on the wall as he sat in his leather chair.

"Really? Because you've been distant for almost two weeks now. And if you're not actively avoiding me, you're ignoring me when we're in the same room."

"Ginny..." he tried, but he trailed off, unable to figure out what to say.

"Tell me I'm wrong. I dare you."

He finally looked at her. "I can't."

"Exactly." She walked closer to him. She stood next to his chair but didn't touch him, afraid to startle him. "Talking about whatever is bothering you might be beneficial. You've always stuffed down your emotions, and they exploded later on. Maybe you should try something different this time around."

"I'm scared," he quietly admitted.

Ginny thought for a moment and decided to take a chance. She moved to gingerly sit on his lap.

He stiffened a bit but didn't show any signs of wanting her off of him, and Ginny took that as a good sign.

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere. Please, you need to trust me."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. His breathing was quick, and she feared he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Ginny started rubbing his chest through his shirt. It wasn't an effort to arouse him like it might have been on a different day, but it was an attempt to offer silent comfort.

"I've never told you something," he finally said.

Ginny gazed at him. "That's okay. There are things about me that you don't know."

He opened his eyes and their gazes locked. "Maybe, but I have a feeling my secret is much bigger than yours. And it's a secret you may not be able to accept."

"Try me," she challenged. She was certain that no matter what the secret was, she'd be able to accept it. She couldn't imagine there would be anything that would change the way she felt about Harry.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Well, this is something _no one_ knows. Not even Ron and Hermione."

She nodded, even more curious now. There weren't many things he kept from his best friends.

"Well, you see, I'm kind of...attracted to guys."

Ginny blinked. She had expected a lot of different things, but that wasn't one of them. "Oh."

"I'm attracted to girls, too. I just like both. I guess I'm a bit of a freak."

Ginny pushed what she was feeling down for the moment. "No, you're not a freak. It just means you're bisexual. There are a lot of people who like both females and males. And there are even people who aren't attracted to either gender. There's nothing wrong with it, and whoever made you believe there was something wrong with it is an idiot."

"So, you _don't_ hate me?" Harry cautiously asked.

She read his fear in his troubled gaze. He really thought she would turn her back on him because of something he had no control over. She reached up to his face and gently stroked his cheek. "Of course not, but I have to ask. I hate myself for asking it, but I need to know. Are you telling me this now because there's a man you're interested in?"

Harry emphatically shook his head, dislodging her hand from his face. "Of course not. It's only you, Gin. We're engaged, though, and I thought you had the right to know what you were getting into by marrying me. I don't want there to be any major secrets between us."

Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for a moment, and then she pulled back.

"I have to deal with witches throwing themselves at you, and knowing you might be interested. All this means is I have to deal with the same thing from wizards. It doesn't change my feelings for you, though. I still love you. I'll _always_ love you."

Harry smiled for the first time since she entered the room. "You have nothing to worry about, Gin. You're the only one I want."

Ginny hugged him tight, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. "And you're the only one that I want. Straight or bisexual, it doesn't matter to me."

"I love you," he murmured against her hair.

"Love you, too." And she was now able to breathe easily, knowing Harry was okay, knowing _they_ were okay.

Knowing that everything else would be okay as well.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 762)


End file.
